Broken
by Gennilouise
Summary: Ginny couldn't take it any longer; just a short piece about Ginny and her damaged mind... (rated for suggestive content)


I OWN NOTHING J. OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Stop right there."

Ginny loved her parents, more than most teenagers, but when her mother called her Ginevra, Ginny was scared. It is almost like full names were only invented so that a child would know there parents mood. In this particular instance, Ginny knew all too well that she was in for a lecture. Ginny clenched her hands, and held her eyes shut, stopping instantly. "Where were you off to? Ginevra." Ginny didn't turn to face her mother, "uh, just downstairs to get some water Mum, do you want some?" Ginny lied, darted her eyes in all directions as she tried to play it cool. "Yes darling, and while we get some, I would love to hear the story of why you're so dressed up, just to get yourself some water, three nights in a row." 'SHIT!' Ginny thought, hearing the emphasis her mother put on the word 'story'. Molly stepped forward and placed her hand on the small of Ginny's back, pushing her gently, Ginny stepped down the stairs to the kitchen, pulled out two glasses, and filled them with water.

"So?" asked Molly, "Harry, I was going to visit Harry…" Ginny said starring deeply into her water, she knew it was time to give up the jig and just tell her mother. "Ah," started Molly, "Harry." she gave Ginny a knowing look, Ginny looked up and met her mother's gaze, "Not like that Mum!" Ginny held her own, which was not something many people did to Molly, looking Molly directly in the eyes, was a hard thing to do. Ginny smiled, "We go watch old muggle movies by some lake in america, on this massive screen, heaps of people go, all in cars but we watch it and have a picnic, he says we're making up for the lost time, from when he was away, but now he's back so we can relax and have normal dates, and he's back." Ginny smiled as the far away look claimed her eyes, she looked so happy, but it wasn't long until she broke, Molly frowned and stepped forward, hugging Ginny, cooing gently as Ginny fell back into it again, fit's of sobs and shaking violently, Molly never knew what to do, but she heard footsteps on the stairs knowing they'd be one of the boys she shouted "GO GET HARRY!" Ron and the twins stepped down the stairs, seeing Ginny in her fits again was hard, but they floo'd to Grimmauld place to find him. It'd been nearly a whole week since she'd had one, but she'd had them every day after the battle, the only way to stop her was for her to hear Harry's voice, but after Molly thought it best for the couple not to be under the same roof, it got a bit difficult, he'd be over all day, then sleep at grimmauld place, but if she cracked at night time, he'd come and see her then sleep on the couch.

Molly hated seeing Ginny like this, no-one really knew what was happening, she'd cry and shake and cry Harry's name, but she refused to tell anyone what was going on, anyone but Harry, but when asked he refused to say, but only broke down in tears, he felt to blame, for all her pain. Harry stepped through the fireplace "Ginny, I'm back it's okay, we're okay, we're all okay, Ginny baby, I love you, we're okay, everything's okay, I'm here." Molly unlatched herself from Ginny, as she stepped forward into Harry's arms crying, "Harry, I needed you, I love you!" coughing lightly on the words trying to speak as she cried, Ginny felt Harry's warm arm around her, "Ginny I love you, I will always love you, one day we will see Evangeline again, and one day, there'll be another, but you won't cry, because it'll be okay, everything will be okay. Because I'm here and I love you." Harry and Ginny slipped gently to the ground, and sat there, crying in each other's arms. Molly starred at them then looked to Ron, and mouthed to him, "Who's Evangeline?" tears began to form in his eyes so he walked to the stairs and ran up to his room. Molly looked very confused, so looked to Fred and George, who looked equally confused, Molly looked to Ginny who had now calmed down a bit, "Ginny dear, who's Evangeline?" Molly said in the kindest tone possible, "Mum doesn't know, Mum doesn't know, Mum should know, why does Mum not know? Mum should know. Mum should know, Mum needs to know…" Ginny began to fall back int it again, shaking violently and screaming, "MUM NEEDS TO KNOW! Needs to know I'm a WHORE! Who couldn't even WAIT FOR HER BOYFRIEND TO COME BACK!" Molly looked horrified, "MUM NEEDS TO KNOW, how DRACO MOLFOY put his hands on me!" Ginny's voice changing from enraged to a Luna Lovegood like voice, 'AND HOW I SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT HARDER to get him off me, but I couldn't, HE HAD HIS HANDS ON ME! He had his hands on me, his dirty hands, so dirty, filthy, filthy hands, he put his filthy hands on me and made me filthy, he made me filthy! HE MADE ME FILTHY! A FILTHY LITTLE SLUT! A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT! He made me his filthy little slut, and I cried out for Harry, but Harry didn't come, Harry didn't hear me," Fred looked horrified and passed out on the floor, while George looked near tears with rage. "HE MADE ME A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT THAT WILL NEVER BE CLEAN! I'M NOT CLEAN! I'M DIRTY!" Ginny lifted up her sleeves to reveal the scars and fresh wounds, Molly gasped, Ginny tried to clean away the dirt she felt where Malfoy's hands had been, Harry stopped her, pulling her sleeve's down and tried to hold her hands off the cuts, "Ginny love, please don't make any more cuts, Ginny please, I love you." "HOW COULD YOU LOVE ME? HOW COULD YOU LOVE ME? I'm just a dirty little slut. A filthy little SLUT! That's what he said when he took me. When he made me a slut. His slut. His FILTHY SLUT! But from all that hate, Evangeline was made, beautiful Evangeline, she would've had my hair, but she would've had your eyes. She would've looked like your mother. She would have been pretty. But when you died, so did she, I couldn't live without you, but I didn't die, she did. There was so much blood. So much blood. So much blood. blood. So much blood! All because I'm a filthy little slut. A filthy little slut." Ginny sat sobbing into Harry's chest, George was now trying to wake Fred up, Molly stood, steadying herself, "H - Harry. Please take Ginny to her room, then come down here." Harry nodded, and carried Ginny up the stairs, bridal style.

When he came back down, Molly was sitting, with her head down on the table, "Molly?" she looked up, "So, the baby she spoke of, wasn't yours?" "No. Malfoy's" "Are you sleeping with my daughter?" "In what sense?" Harry looked confused, "Harry Potter. You know what sense I mean. The child creating sense. Intercourse." "OH GOD NO!" Harry looked disturbed, "Ginny has been through FAR to much for anything - in THAT sense - to happen!" Molly looked relieved, "Stay in Ginny's room tonight, she needs you, But Harry," "Yes Molly?" "Nothing better happen until you two are married!" Harry smile, "Did Ginny tell you?" Molly's smile dropped, then so did Harry's, "Tell me what?" "Oh. Um, nothing she just said she'd mention… nothing! Never mind!" "Harry Potter pipe up. Or I will make old Voldy's work look like something Teddy did in play school." Harry's eyes bulged, "I- Ah - It's just - um - well -we - um - Ginny and I - we - um- kinda - " "Kind of what." Molly looked seriously pissed off as Harry held his gaze to the ground, "We're engaged." Harry could've sworn he saw Molly's jaw hit the ground, as she pulled him into a hug, "Ginny just wanted to tell you, while I asked Arthur, but we haven't had a chance, with all the guys around, figure we ask before we tell them all that they've all made the wedding party, y'no?" "YUSS WEDDING PARTY!" both the twins said at once, "OI!" said Harry as the boys stood up from behind the kitchen counter. "Congratulations mate! And don't worry about old Draco, we took a couple of Ginny's tears and sent them to the ministry, her memory's will be used as evidence, so that she doesn't have to appear in court!" Fred said, "You've known only minutes and you've got him in court?" Harry said, "Perks of working for the Ministry! He was already going in under suspicions that he's a deatheater, so we just sipped in in with the charges!" Harry smiled, "Thank you, I know we don't see it now but I'm sure something good will come from all this pain. Ginny and I will be fine eventually." "Buddy, everything will be fine after this sick prick get the dementor's kiss!" George said, "Boys! Go to your rooms! We'll talk more in the morning!" "Okay, Night Harry, Night Mum" George said, Harry turned to Molly, "Thank you for everything Molly, night!" "Good night Harry," Molly hugged Harry then watched him walk up the stairs, "I wish you knew." she said, then walked up the stairs herself and went to bed, and for the first time in twenty three years, Molly remembered, her rape, and how Perfect, Prefect, Percy was conceived. only managing to gain the morals and backbone of his father, but still looking like a Weasley. Molly knew only too well how harsh, a Malfoy man's touch could be.


End file.
